La Rosa De Guadalupe
by Tea Chais
Summary: He is a fighter, Lover and All around caregiver


Here we start off in the morning, as usual, you have your ups and downs. Ups, Free coffee, Downs, Actually Getting up.

" Jesse, Pendejo, Avanza! "

Jesse, covered from head to toe in blankets, burrito style, groaned. Waving a blind hand at the angry dark skinned beauty called Reyes. " It's too damn early, Rey! " Jesse groaned again, this time tossing a pillow over his own head to take cover from the one and only number one ranter and pusher of this century, Reyes himself.

" Ay, Misedicordia.. Get up! You have a mission and that plane of yours is going to take off tomorrow! " You could sense the angryness slipping and slithering all over the room from Reyes, plumbing the damn aura is a hassle...

Jesse sighed, this time sitting up groggily, his hair a pure mess. " I'm fucking twenty one- "

" Twenty two Jesse.. Twenty two. "

" IT STILL HAS A FUCKING TWO AT THE START! "

Reyes whispered under his breath while clutching the bridge of his nose with two fingers. His other hand rested on his hip, which were an indication of how pissed off he really was. " Jesse.. Just get up, Morrison- "

" Your boyfriend. "

"..."

Dead Silence

Out of nowhere, Reyes whipped out a shottie in front of Jesse, pointing it directly to Jesse's head. " Get the fuck up. "

Mccree raised both arms in the air, in surrender, quickly showing his killer smile with a wide variety of sparkling whites. " Settle down, Reyes. "

Jesse stood from his bed, tarnishing his... well... already non existing, reputation as he was wearing nothing but his under wear.

They were puppy undies.

" Are those mine? " Reyes said while pointing to the undies.

Mccree looked at his undies, then at Reyes.

" Uh.. No. "

After a heated conversation between the two of why exactly did Mccree owned an exact pair of undies that Reyes has, Mccree finally had everything down. He was wearing his ' Slacker friday' style today. A rugged off tee shirt and a pair of western jeans. His belt buckle proudly stating the obvious.

He was a Bad Ass Mother Fucker.

He finally cleaned up, quickly walking off to the nightstand and grabbing his cowboy hat. You can't leave without it.

He walked down the stairs with a rhythm in his whistle, playing with a stray strand of hair that got in his mouth earlier. When he finally reached the room of activities, or as Reyes calls it the 'don't touch any buttons but only the coffee machine button' room, he sighed and made his way proudly to the coffee machine, pressing a few buttons, the machine spurts out the dark liquid. Quickly, Jesse curses, forgetting to place the cup under the said liquid dumper. He grabs the cup and shoves it under there, saving about one ounce.

" I see you had to make poor Reyes angry again. " A rough voice that belonged to the one and Only-

" Hey, Morrison. " Jesse replied, turning from the coffee machine to tip his hat at him. Morrison only chuckles at the odd but pleasant way of greeting. " So, Reyes run you down the mission stats? "

" No, he was too busy pullin' a shot gun out of his ass. "

Morrison's eyebrows rose, " Really now.. Well ill make a quick run down. "

Morrison walked off the meeting table in the middle of the room, Reyes was quietly reading a book of some sorts, only to look up when Morrison was near. And Jesse swears, those two have something going on..

For fuck's sake, he saw Morrison actually do push ups while on top of a laughing Reyes, placing kisses on his forehead whenever he went down.

Morrison sat down, placing his arms on the table, waiting for Jesse to sit.

Jesse did as told, sitting on the opposite side of Reyes, next to Morrison.

" We need you in Hanamura. As you know, King's row, Nepal and Hanamura have settled to not allow Overwatch to set foot in their territories, correct? "

Jesse nodded, he knew that much.. Bad blood between Overwatch and a few states and countries was common ever since their fighting cause of Peace and Harmony went downhill over several Omnic attacks..

" Of course, that means we cant have anyone from Overwatch set foot in those places.. Stating the obvious aside, we need our Undercover Blackwatch team to settle there for a while. In hanamura, i mean. "

Reyes's rough but almost soothing voice took over, " Theres a well known Crime lord by the name of Sojiro Shimada. He has very pressing matters to attend to, and must leave the country. While he believes his men can take care of the place themselves, its another story with his two sons. "

Mccree leaned in his seat a little, a little robot omnic, carrying his coffee, ran his cute little wheels, carefully, to mccree and offered him his coffee he had left at the machine, " Thanks lil' buddy. " Jesse carefully took the coffee from the machine, the robot seemed content he has done his job and rolled away.

" Hanzo and Genji Shimada are young, much like yourself, and tend to get in to trouble, specially the youngest, which is Genji. " Morrison continued. Then Reyes took over again, These two were finishing each others sentences.. How cute.. " You and me will go and watch over the Shimada brothers while their father is away. "

" There is also another matter, a leader of one of the temples of Harmony from Nepal and his pupil are staying over at the castle, waiting for its House Lord to come back from his trip to address another matter. " Reyes said with a sigh. " So you two must watch them closely for any troubles, but remember, the shimada brothers are your first concern. " Morrison finished.

Mccree took that all in and thought upon it.

" So we goin' to Babysit.. " Jesse stated. Reyes simply nodded, Morrison rolling his eyes, knowing that the two did not want to babysit two stuck up teens and their crazy antics.

Mccree Sighed " Fine, when do we leave? "

Reyes groaned " Pendejo! I told you tomorrow, so start packing your bags. "

Mccree stuck his tongue out like a child, exposing a subtle piercing in his tongue. " Angela told you not to wear that. "

" Fuck off Morrison. " Jesse said, standing from his seat and walking off.

" Hormones, am i right? " Reyes said with a shrug, Morrison sighed and continued on with his data on the mission, with Reyes watching closely.

You could actually see the small robot clamor to the abandoned warm coffee that Mccree left and take it to Jesse's room himself, his small wheels reeling.

Back at the room, Jesse pulled out a few simple luggage bags, he opened his drawers, looking for his clothes. Weirdly enough, Jesse was a neat freak with luggage, making sure everything was folded and tidied up. While he was folding a few shirts, he clicked his tongue almost forgetting his black watch Armour.. He looked around thinking of where he had placed it, thinking he left it downstairs in the training room.

When he was about to go investigate he herd a knock on his door, he raised a brow and opened the door. To his surprise it was the little bot, waving a little metal part that looked like an arm to signal him saying hello.

" Well, Howdy Partner, Oh! " Mccree saw the little cup of coffee on the bots plate like back. He gently took it off the bot and smiled " Thank you, "

The bot did a few noises before rolling off to victory of another mission well done.

Jesse pushed the door to a close with his foot, sipping from the liquid of the gods.

He continued to set his luggage and in a hour he was completely done. Just had to check out where his Armour was and that was it.

He eventually went downstairs to the training room, but found nothing.. He even went to the showers. Nothing

To his surprise the Armour was in Reyes's closet. Yes, Jesse snuck in to Reyes's room, completely ignoring the warnings. He quickly scrambled to grab all his Armour pieces and did a turn for a quick exit.

VICTORY!

He wasn't found out by Reyes and made sure he left no track of life in that room. As he finally readied the Armour in a separate bag, he was finally done. Seeing that it was only eleven in the morning, he decided to give in and take a nap,

AND REYES COULDN'T YELL HIS EAR OFF, HE DID EVERYTHING ALREADY!

Aww yes.. Tomorrow he would be heading to Hanamura.. Let's hope everything goes according to plan..


End file.
